My Ruined Life
by blue-buggy
Summary: Too many times to count that he has ruined her life. She can’t take it, anymore and death seems to be the only way out. That is until, he comes.
1. Chapter 1

**My Ruined Life**

**Author's note: **Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. This my first Harry Potter fan fic or at least that I've have posted. Anyways, one of the main characters I did makeup so yeah. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

tear none…….yet!

**Summary: **Too many times to count that he has ruined her life. She can't take it, anymore and death seems to be the only way out. That is until, he comes.

It seemed her life could not get any worse. Seeing that she was forced into a loveless marriage, filled for a lust for an heir. Having her whole family being murdered before her very eyes. Being raped by this so called 'husband'. Then giving birth to twins in a horrible dilapidated home, if you could even call that a home.

No, it seemed that the life of Adriana Marie Riddle could not get worse. It could only get better. Right? Wrong!

Adriana told herself this, thousands of times. "Life can't get any worse. Life can't get any worse."

It did. On cold December afternoon. The twenty-five year woman sat in her room nursing her two month old children, when her husband walked in.

The snide smirk on his face told her that something wonderful had happened. Wonderful for him at least.

Draco Malfoy ran his hand through his untidy hair, trying to smooth it out. The appearance of her husband explained his tardiness. His robes were hastily put on. His green shirt was not buttoned up properly and his collar was lopsided. The fly of his pants where not even zipped up.

"Parkinson this time?" Adriana asked coolly, standing up from the rocking chair. Trying to hold her shirt together and holding twins proved to be difficult

"Oh, please, dear! It's not like I haven't seen them before." He smirked as Adriana put her shirt back on.

"You seem to be smirking more than usual."

"Yes."

"Why?" She demanded, buttoning up her robes. Her back was to him.

"The dark lord shall be coming tomorrow."

"What!"

"Upset dear?" Malfoy walked over to her. "You really turn me on when you're upset." He began caressing her butt and kissing her neck.

"Uh! Get away from me!" Shouted Adriana, pushing his arms away. "I'm not your little play thing like that cow Pansy!" Before she knew it and stop it, she slapped him across his face.

Instantly the smirk disappeared. "I'm going to make you regret that." Spat Malfoy in dangerous voice. He glowered over her and grabbed her wrists. He pushed her to the wall, hard and she yelped in pain.

'_No! Not again!_' Adriana's thoughts screamed.

Malfoy took both her hands with his right hand and covered her mouth with his left. "Shhh… You know it only makes it worse with every sound you make." He began ripping her robes from her body, occasionally hitting her.

She was left in her bra and panties, when a hard knock came to the door.

"You better be quiet." Said Malfoy, inches from her face.

Tears were streaming down her face and she bite her lip to prevent any crying. She nodded to tell him that she understood.

"That's my girl." He threw her on the tall four poster bed and drew the green velvet curtains around her. "Yes?" Malfoy shouted to the figure in the doorway, when he opened it.

"Draco."

"Snape! I-I…what are you doing here?"

"The Dark Lord sent me to make sure you got the news." The former professor said, shaking his greasy black hair away from his eyes.

"Why of course." Malfoy let out a small sigh of frustration and he muttered under his breath. "I can't believe it! He thinks I need a keeper."

"What was that Draco?" Snape's sulk face deepen.

"Nothing!" Replied Malfoy, quickly and harshly.

"I'm sure you're proud."

Malfoy smiled. "Very."

"Why I would be too, if my children were about to become the youngest death eaters."

Adriana could not help but let out a gasp. _'What! No! Not my children.'_ The tears came back and they were silent, though each were a stab in her heart. Her children were so young and innocent. Why would Lord Voldemort want them as death eaters? Then she realized. He was going to take them away from her and train them. Train them to hate muggle-borns and half bloods. That purebloods were the only acceptable race of wizards. He would use for this horrible. They would be the next generation in his malevolent army.

The conversation between Malfoy and Snape continued.

"So what are their names?" Asked Snape.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "The oldest is Jacob and the youngest is Julia Rose. She named them after her mother and father."

"Ah." Snape's eyes gazed to the covered bed. "I hope I didn't disturb anything."

Malfoy laughed. "No! Are you crazy?"

Snape also laughed. "Well, it is late and the Lord wishes to see me." With a nod, he apparated with a loud _crack._

Shutting the door, Malfoy walked over to the bed. "Shall we finish my dear?"

Adriana awoke a few hours later. The moon had casted an eerie glow into the room. She turned to her side, seeing Malfoy was fast asleep.

"I have to get them out of here." She said, slipping on her robe. Quietly tiptoeing to the cribs, Adriana slipped her wand into her pocket.

"Sssshhhh." Adriana hushed Jacob as she lifted him out of his bed. She held still as the baby boy fused a bit. "Please don't wake up." With that she lifted Julia out. Julia yawned, but fell right asleep. "That's it my little angel." She silently walked over to the door, when her heart dropped.

Malfoy stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his bare chest. His smirk nowhere to be seen.

"Going somewhere?"

Ok the first chapter is done. If you like it or want me to continue it, then press that little button at the bottom left hand corner of your screen and REVIEW!

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Ruined Life**

**Author's note: ** Alright, so after the constant harassment from my friends (friends who don't leave reviews, I might add) to update this story, so I guess I will. I don't know how good this story is going to be, so please be kind with your reviews. I mainly write InuYasha fan fics so Harry Potter is sort of new for me. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

foreverinlovewiththatboy: Oh, please don't kill Malfoy. I have big plans for him.

AJ-Play-With-Fyre: Well, thanks for the review.

Madame Webb: Hey another person who doesn't like Malfoy! Lol. Sigh It seems a lot of people don't like. Hm, I wonder why: P

**Summary: **Too many times to count that he has ruined her life. She can't take it, anymore and death seems to be the only way out. That is until, he comes.

Malfoy stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his bare chest. His smirk nowhere to be seen.

"Going somewhere?"

Adriana held Jacob and Julia, tighter to her chest, refusing to never let them go. "You can't stop me." She stuttered. Inside, her body was violently shaking with fear, anxiety, but most of all, anger. She despised the man that stood in front of her. The man she was connected with by a stupid ceremony and ring. The man, who wanted to harm _her _children. Yes they were her children. No sane creature on earth, would dare take their children away from their mother and give them to a monster. "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago, I'm leaving and taking my children with me!"

"Your children?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. He had uncrossed his arms and drew his wand out. He kept pointed down at the ground. He didn't want to agitate his wife just yet.

"Yes, they are my children." Adriana was getting slightly annoyed now. "You pretty haven't done a damn thing to raise them."

Her husband rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He pointed his wand at Adriana. "Well, if I were you I put the twins down and forget this insidious plot."

"Or what?" Adriana dared him.

"I'll kill all of you."

She bit her lip. Adriana knew that he was perfectly capable of killing them. He knew all the right spells. He was taught by Voldemort , himself. However, did he really have the guts to do it? He couldn't do it a few years back, so why now? Adriana couldn't help but stare at the ground. She knew the answer to that. Voldemort made it a personal mission to cure Malfoy of this fear.

"No." She whispered to him. The two letter word was covered in fear and uncertainly.

"What was that?" Adriana could see the anger rising to his face. The red flushed to his face like a wave crashing on the shore.

"I'm not going to let you. I won't let you take Jacob and Julia away from me. I won't let them rot in this horrible army. I won't let you throw their lives away, when they don't even have a say in it. You can't raise them to hate, even a slimy snake like you can't teaching them that!"

An evil grin spread across his face. "I'm going to make you wish that you hadn't said that." Malfoy raised his wand higher and before Adriana had any time to react, he attacked her. "_Crucio_!"

Pain tore through her body like white hot metal was flowing through her veins. It was only the will of being a mother that she was able to hold onto her children. Jacob's blue eyes tore open and began to cry as the spell hit his mother. His tiny fingers wrapped tightly to Adriana's blonde locks. Her little angel, Julia remained asleep, comforted in her mother's arms.

"SHUT THAT DAMN CHILD UP!" Adriana heard Malfoy shout at her. The young mother was on the floor, her legs tangled beneath her.

"How dare you." Adriana muttered. "Your children for such a thing."

"The Dark Lord has been planning this since our marriage."

"Oh, please." Adriana weakly stood up. "I listen to no one! Not the Dark Lord! Not you! Not anyone! This marriage is a, hell, you can't even call this a marriage!" Quickly she set Jacob, who had finally stopped crying down by her feet and pulled out her wand with her free hand and pointed at him. "It's my turn. _Impedimenta!_" Her jinx struck him in the chest, throwing him across the room and hitting the wall. However, he was still to fast for the girl.

Adriana withdrew her wand and went down to pick her son up, when she saw a red blinding lighting flying toward her. With an urge of regret, Adriana leapt away from her son. The spell struck the floor, where she had been standing only just second ago. The red light hit and singed the carpet; smoke rose up from it.

Then next thing she saw made her heart drop. Malfoy stood up over her son. He smirked at Adriana before he picked his son up.

"One out of two, isn't that bad." He sneered. Malfoy held Jacob tightly under his arm; it was clear to see that his son was uncomfortable with the death eater holding him.

Adriana backed up. She felt the cold window pane against her back. She was trapped, Malfoy blocked the only entrance. The doorway was behind him, mocking her for her desperate dash for freedom. The young witch closed her eyes. She had failed her children; their father was going to turn them over to a dark slaveholder. They would live an eternity in hatred and misery. It was the very same life that she had experienced for the last few years.

'_No!'_ Her mind feverishly shouted. _'You can't do that! Your children deserve better.' _

They do deserve better. Everyone deserves a chance to live life, freely. To spread their wings and fly.

Adriana opened her eyes and saw Malfoy walking toward her. His eyes burned with a fire that Adriana shook with fear to see. The look on his face, showed that he craved blood. Her blood. He was going to take Julia away from her. Then, Adriana feared, kill his wife.

"Forgive me, Jacob." She whispered, clutching the twin sister tighter in her arms. "I failed you."

Before, Malfoy could stop her; Adriana whipped around and blasted the window with a simple curse. The curse did it's job as dozens of glass shards flew into the air. Adriana covered Julia and so she was spared from the barrage. Her mother wasn't as lucky. As Adriana shielded her daughter, the shards attacked her face covering it with deep gashes and scratches. Blood trickled down her face and dripped off her face landing on the carpet.

"_Accio broomstick!" _Adriana called out, with a flick of her wrist. Her broom rushed to herself. She threw her left over and sat on it. Making sure Julia was snuggly in her arms, Adriana looked over her shoulder.

Malfoy had taken a few steps backwards to avoid to the sharp barrage. Little Jacob was fussing and protesting to his father holding him.

"Damn it. Hold still!" Malfoy commanded to his son, with intense frustration. That did nothing except to make the child more upset. Jacob opened his mouth wider and belted out a blood curling scream.

Ignoring his son, Malfoy looked up to see Adriana on the edge of the window pane. She sat on the broom and had her head turn staring at him with eyes. Eyes that had a glassy appearance to it. Her blue eyes held so much emotion that even he couldn't help but think twice for what he was doing. Those thoughts quickly disappeared when he remembered what Lord Voldemort would do to him, if would failed in this mission. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Away from you!" Adriana began to push off, but before she was in the air she shouted to her son. "I'll come back for you, my little one. I promise. I love you! Your sister and I will always love you!" She pushed off and floated in the air and zoomed away from the hell, she had called home for so long.

Avoiding all the curses and jinxes, Malfoy casted toward her, Adriana and her daughter flew into the night sky, not knowing where they would end up.

Well there you go. That was the second chapter. If any really wants me to continue, then review.

Next Chapter:

Adriana flies, unknowingly into the rural countryside.

Harry, Ron and Hermione finally appear!


End file.
